Notice Me Already
by BBQbabe
Summary: Something is wrong with Donnie. This something could take him over the edge with April.


**I was inspired for this story by a DeviantArt pic by Nashimus. Check it out here. - Nashimus: Notice Me Already**

 **I like Donnie so please don't hate me. I don't own anything.**

"...ou think? Donnie? Donnie!" Donnie was pulled from his thoughts. He looked up at Leo who had been talking to him. Raph and Mikey had started watching tv on the couch. The last battle against Shredder had really took a hit on Donnie.

"Uh, what?" Donnie rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I said do you think we should tell splinter about tonight yet or tell him tomorrow?" Donnie let the question muttle around in his head a bit.

"We'll wait til morning. We don't need to worry him, yet." Donnie glanced at the couch and thought about taking a seat and watching the movie with his brothers, but his mind seemed fogged. "I'm going to turn in." He stopped and turned towards Mikey, "Please leave me alone tonight." Mikey nodded, but Donnie knew he was too focused on his movie to even hear him.

Leo grabbed Donnie's arm as he passed, "You okay?" Donnie nodded, pulled his arm free and walked into his lab. He had made sure to shut his door. He glanced around his lab. His bed was set up in the corner, since he had let Casey take his room after the incident with Casey's dad.

Donnie sat down on the edge of the bed and recalled that night. April had Casey's arm slung over her shoulder and he was in bad shape. His sister had recently moved in with his aunt who lived in Virginia. Casey didn't mind that, but now that he was the only one in the house with his dad. He was taking more hits. April had been struggling with Casey's weight, when Raph saw Casey Raph took over for April. Casey's face was swollen and bloody. That night Leo and Mikey moved all of Casey's stuff to the lair, while Donnie patched Casey up. Donnie gave up his room since he had the lab. Donnie also liked that he had his own bathroom now. Donnie slid his mask off and rubbed his temples. All of a sudden flashes of anger hit Donnie, he didn't understand where it came from. Memories of the fight with Shredder came to him. he had gotten separated from his brothers and the Mutanimals. They had gotten the brain-worms out of everybody, Shredder hit a button that separated them from everybody else. Donnie remembered everything going black and he could hear something being spoken, but he couldn't remember the words. He slid his mask back on knowing he wasn't going to be getting any sleep, when his door opened. "I thought I said leave me alone tonight!" When he looked up it was April, a wave of anger flooded Donnie, which caught him off guard.

"Sorry." April started to leave.

"Wait, I thought you were Mikey. Sorry Come on in" April came in and shut the door. She locked the door. Donnie knew she needed to talk something wasn't right. The closer April got the angrier Donnie became.

"I was just wanting to check on you. The guys said everyone was hit kind of hard at tonight's fight." April leaned against one of the pillars against the wall. Donnie stood up and walked over to the desk nearest April and pretended to study some of the files strewn across it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Donnie's mind started getting clouded again thoughts were hitting him that were making him angry to even look at April. Donnie didn't understand it and then a clear image came through. He could hear the words Shredder said to him. **_Make her pay._** A switch was flipped in that split second. Donnie looked up at April, "What do you really want? I mean you didn't lock the door just because you like being alone with me."

April was taken back by what Donnie had said. "What? What are you talking about? I figured by the what you said that you didn't want to talk to your brothers. So I assumed you wouldn't want them barging in. What is wrong with you?" Donnie muttered something, but she didn't catch it. Donnie's eyes were dilated and shaky. She started to reach out and feel his forehead, when his hand slammed right next to April's head.

"NOTICE ME ALREADY!" Donnie shouted it at April, something was off. Donnie never acted like this. Donnie's eyes focused, he looked around and started to walk away from April. April reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" April started for the door, "I'm going to get Splinter, maybe he could help."

Donnie's eye dilated again, but April was turned away from him. A smile came across Donnie's face, "I'll make you pay." April was almost to the door, but it didn't matter. Donnie took his bo staff and swung it around hitting April across the stomach throwing her against the wall. April landed on Donnie's bed. April just starred at Donnie in confusion as Donnie stalked towards her.

She could now clearly see his eyes were completely black. You could see no white. It wasn't until that moment that she was now afraid. Donnie could smell the fear, and he enjoyed it. He let the smell wash over him. He would make her pay for everything she had put him through. April moved herself backwards only to be stopped by the cold stone wall. "Donnie? You're not yourself. What's wrong? It's me, April." She was trying to coax him out of wherever he had gone, but it was useless.

Donnie grabbed a hold of April and pinned her to the bed. He had her wrists trapped with his left hand, his legs pinned hers with ease. He slid his right hand under her shirt and across her thin, toned waist. April didn't move, didn't fight, didn't scream. This wasn't Donnie. This had to be a bad dream, she just couldn't wake up from. Donnie smiled as his hand slid up over April's bra. He leaned his head down to meet hers. April shut her eyes. Donnie kissed her forcefully, angrily. Donnie's lips were soft despite the rough movements of them. Tears started to appear on April's cheeks. Donnie's mouth left April as he started kissing April's neck.

"Donnie, please don't." April made one final plea.

Donnie shot up out of bed, looking around. He was in a cold sweat. He saw his calendar over on his desk. It had been three days since the fight. April peaked in with a smile until she saw his positioning and the sweat, "Hey, you okay?" She gave a caring smile, it was a dream it was only a dream.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." April gave an understanding nod.

"Well, breakfast is one the table."


End file.
